Robins United
by YJ FTW
Summary: In every BatFam story I've read, whether it's regular or reversed, the boys never get along well. Let's see how they do now that the situation is DO OR DIE! All Robins (excluding the girls) also including Terry.
1. Welcome!

**Hello my fellow readers and writers. I'm here today to test the Bat family trust :D And yes I made it reverse!Batfam... Well, almost XD. It will include everyone from Dick to Terry.**

**I don't want anyone to repetitively ask how old they are so I'm going to tell you ONCE:**

**Dick (13)**

**Jason (20)**

**Tim (14)**

**Damien (15)**

**Terry (25)**

**I'm sorry for those of you who are waiting for me to update Feelin' Crash, but I just thought of this so I decided to write it.**

**Anyway, here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: We all know that I do not own any of the robins. I wish I would, but sadly the universe seriously hates me.**

**Bold: Darkseid (Me)**

_Italics Underline: Angel (Me)_

_Italics: Videos _

_**Bold Italics Under line: Both**_

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"Ugh..."

"What the fu-?!"

"You..."

"The hell is going on?"

"What in the world?"

"My head is totally not feeling the aster."

"Aster? But Aster is a flower."

_Ooo! Everyone is here and everything is in place! I can't wait for this to s-OW! What was that for?_

**Shut up, idiot! They'll hear you. You don't want to spoil anything do you?**

_No..._

**Then SHUT UP!**

_Geez! Calm down... I will._

"Um. We can hear you."

_**Shit.**_

_Well, too late. Anyway, I'm guessing you guys are wondering why you are here and who the hell the others are._

"You better have a fucking good reason for bringing us here. Damn, I had Joker caught red handed. Thanks to you, he fucking got away. AGAIN!" The guy in the lovely red helmet was waving an AK-47 in the air like crazy.

**Yea. Well we do. _Jason_ A.K.A Red Hood.**_  
_

"How..."

_Oh we know everything about each and every one of you. Almost all of you. Terry is too new for us. Or for me I guess. Darkseid, here knows a lot though. AND NO, I don't mean the evil god of all things bloody Darkseid. I'm mean my partner. _

"Terry?"

"Who is he?"

A guy in a VERY modified Batman suit got up from the corner of the room and walked up to the group of confused birdies.

"That, would be me."

A chilling cackle tore through the tension in the room. Each of the birdies and the bat turned to the shortest Robin in the room who was still rolling on the floor and laughing.

The wannabe Batman scowled at the bird and asked in an irritated tone "And what is _so funny_?" The ebony-haired boy just stared at him with a blank face until he broke out in laughter again.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? That has to be the worst imitation of Bats that I have ever seen. And I have seen _a lot _of those."

The failed imitator scowled again, obviously pissed. "What are you talking about? I AM Batman." All the Robins looked at each other and started laughing. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!"

To say the 'supposed Batman' was pissed was an understatement at this point.

One of the Robins stepped up, wearing a similar costume as the original Robin but with black hood attached to his hood."Excuse me, but you're an _imbecile. _Father would never stop being Batman, NO MATTER WHAT. The only reason that he _might_ give it up is if Pennyworth made him."

A boy with short, cropped brown hair looked a little confused."Why are you calling Batman Father? It's really creepy. Like you really are his blood son or something."

Jason's eyes grew wide when he realized what happened. "WHAT THE HELL? Who the fuck did he lay? Did he forget to used a fucking condom or something?" Damian opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off by a voice.

**Don't tell them! You'll ruin all the fucking videos!**

_Yeah! We have spent a lot of time planning this out._

The whites of Dick's mask grew impossibly wide."Please tell me you guys hear the voices too. Beacuse this is not the first time I've heard them.." Each of the Robins slowly nods, confirming to Richard that he is, in fact, not going crazy.

_Oh, shit. We forgot to introduce ourselves. _

**Only you could forget something like that.**

_Stop yelling at me! You can do that later. _

**Bu-**

_Okay, so my name is Angel and I am so excited to do this. I've seen so many of them but I never thought I'd do one._

**And my name is Darkseid, but not the evil bloody one. Or at least the one in your universe.**

Two girls appeared, both dark haired and wearing glasses. One had devilish horns above her head and the other a halo.

"So is there any reason you brought us here?" Terry asked.

_**So we decided to show all of the Robins their pre-ceeder. And don't worry Terry, you're in here too even though you've never been a Robin. And, if we want, maybe we'll throw in a couple of the Batgirls too. **_

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Back up a little, how did that wannabe become Batman, WITHOUT BEING A ROBIN! I barely got to be a Robin and that's only because Goldie left."

_**Well, why don't you sit down and find out?  
**_

A bright flash filled the room. When it died down, two white sofas appeared in front of a large, large flat screen tv. Each Robin warily sat down on a spot- Dick, Jason, and Tim on the right couch and Damian and Terry on the left.

_**Time to get this party started!**_

_Oh, wait! I forgot the popcorn. This can't be a movie without popcorn._

The girl with the halo snapped and popcorn appeared in on their awaiting laps._  
_

The girl with the devil horns smirked evilly and clapped.

Each girl disappered, the halo one in a white puff and the horned one in a red puff.

And the screen flickered to life.

* * *

_I can't wait for the next chapter! Oh, the things I have planned!_

**Don't you mean we?**

_Yea, right whatever. Anyway, I want to see what our readers think. Oh and sorry for not updating Feelin' Crash. I'm half-way done. So much school work to be done in the last few weeks of school! UGH._

**Please leave a review in the bow below :D**

**d Thank you! b**


	2. Somewhat of an Explanation (Terry)

**We are back with another chapter of Robins United! Sorry that it's taking a while. Semester exams are pains in the butthole. DX**

**Also, one more thing. WE GOT A REVIEW! I was so excited but then I read it and was a little sad. **

**To Grace, DUH! IT WILL BE CONFUSING! Grace here told us that she is, confused. But all stories are confusing at first. But I am trying to convince Angel to call it a crossover with Batman. Maybe that will make more sense. Tell us what you think IN A REVIEW.**

**DISCLAIMER: _DO WE HAVE TO REPEAT OURSELVES?_**

**_WARNING: A whole Robin-load of arguing ahead! Get ready for tazing, smacking and cussing action!_**

_Italics: Video_

* * *

_And the screen flickered to life._

Each Robins stared at the screen, their curiosity perked.

_A camera swooped around the Batcave. It quietly zoomed across the three levels of the cave each boy knew so well. The top layer was filled with scattered trophies of sorts- a giant penny, an large joker card and a life-size robot dinosaur decorated to floor. _

_The bottom level held the Batmoblie, a light gloss against the black exterior. The infamous bat_

_The middle story held the real jewel. The famed Batcomputer was alive, the screen was glowing with codes. _

_But that wasn't the most surprising part. The biggest surprise was the elderly man sitting in the chair. Though he looked old, his eyes twinkled in a blue light._

Simultaneous gasps filled the room.

Terry snorted, "You guys act like you've never seen Bruce before." Each bird's jaw dropped as they stared at Terry. Damian was the first to snap out of his trance.

"What the hell are you talking about? Father is not that old yet. What time is it in your time period?"

Terry shrugged. "2039"

Dick jolts up, "2039? What happened to 2010*? How old is Bruce? How old are _you_?"

_No, you can't tell them! You'll ruin the surprises!_

**Angel, shut the fuck up! You literally just ruined the suspense I was trying to build up! Honestly, it's a surprise that I haven't smacked you in face yet. **

_And you won't, right...?_

_*SMACK*_

**Sorry, that's semester exam stress that was released. Plus, it's just fun to prove you wrong like that.**

_*Rubs red cheek* You are such a pain in the-_

**Don't.**

_Fine. Continuing._

_"Terry McGinnis, come down here." Video suddenly pauses._

_Wait!_

Both girls reappear, but this time sitting on a couch with popcorn and drinks.

**WHAT IS IT NOW?!**

_Duh! Terry's mask! *Snaps*_

All the Robins burst into laughter as the poor man tried to cover his nearly nude self and his Batman boxers.

**Don't look child. *Covers eyes***

_Hey! *Tries to remove hands* I am not a child! And if anything, you're younger than me! You're the youngest in the room in fact!_

"I'm older than Darkseid? YES! That's so asterous. But seriously DIS-TURBING, heavy on the dis. You look like you're fourteen or something!" Dick Grayson continued to laugh until he got smacked by Red Hood.

"Will you cut it out with the 'turbs' and the 'dis's' and 'asters'? God, you are even worse than _my_ Nightwing!"

"I become Night-who?"

**WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?! Stop spoiling the fucking moment! And Angel you may be older than me... *Points finger towards the innocent looking angel* But, that doesn't stop me from doing this! *Tazes to death***

_*Immediately starts to half-cry and half-laugh* Sh- Stop! Help! Haha- Help! Stop! *Continues to get tazed*_

"Um, can someone get me some clothes..." The Robins stare at a seriously nude Batman. Certain birdies are trying to keep themselves from laughing once more.

***Stop tazing and snaps* There. Happy?**

"Thank you. At least some one has the nerve to get me some clothing."

_*Still laughing a little with tearful eyes* God, what is wrong with you?_

**Well _sorry _if I'm not the happiest camper. You know I thought really far into this plot and if you guys don't shut up, then you'll ruin a lot of my plans. So not asterous. _  
_**

"Hey! How come she gets to say 'asterous'!" Dick complained. Damian smacked him over the head, "Because _she_ is the person who took us all from our lives and dumped us in this room!"

_**Thank you! **_**At least someone understands who _wonderful_ I am.**

_Not as wonderful as me though!_

**WILL YOU JUST-**

"Can we please continue and get over with this? Father must be worrying about my sudden absence."

***Glares at the 20 year old and snaps***

_Terry entered in his civvies. A lovely brown jacket with white stripes on the sleeves and completely black shirt underneath. Along with dark grey jeans and black pointy-toed shoes._

_"Am I in trouble?"_

_"No, but soon, we'll be. I have suspected for a while that the Jokerz are cooperating with Powerz and planning to get rid of the competition." McGinnis's eyes narrowed the second he heard the word 'Jokerz.'_

All the Robins looked towards the unmasked adult. He too had his eyes narrowed. This must be a memory. A horrible one at that. They focused their attention back to the screen.

_"Why should I go after them? I mean it's not like they can get rid of us."_

_"Remember when you first saved me? They'll try to get rid of me first. In my old age, I can still fight back, but not for long. Also... You don't want to forget what they did to your __father, do you?"_

_Terry looked to his right trying not to show the fact that, yes, he wanted to forget. But, doing so means letting go of his father. He gathered up his courage and faced Bruce._

_"No." _

_Video ends._

Loud clapping was heard. Everyone (excluding Terry) stared at Angel as she continued to slap her hands together.

_Gotta love sob stories! *Notices that no one, not even Darkseid, was clapping* What? I like sob stories. Especially yours Jason._

Dick elbowed his brother. "I think someone is crushing on you!"

Again, Red Hood smacks the thirteen year old. He begins to mumble something about 'How does the little douche become Nightwing?' or something like that.

_Sorry Terry. We just want you guys to get to know each other. We figured that you'd fight and wouldn't get along, so we just decided to do it through video and memories. Oh and I'm terribly sorry about your father. He really was a great man._

"You don't have to apologize... What do we do now, though?" Terry asked, trying to hide his sorrow and anger.

_**Duh, **_**we play the rest of the videos. I mean, how are you supposed to connect if you don't know each other's backstories?**

"Wait, so you're playing all of our backstories?" Jason questioned nervously.

_Well, you'll see. Wait 'til we play yours!_

Both girls snap and disappear without trace. The last thing plastered on the Angel's face was the smirk of the Devil.

* * *

**Unseen Viewing Room (Not soundproof)**

**Well that could have gone better.**

_No shit Sherlock!_

**YOU DID NOT JUST STEAL MY LINE!**

_Maybe I did. *Smiles innocently*_

**Maybe there's gonna be a another taze attack for someone**

_*Sweatdrop*_

**YOU WILL DIE! *tazes Angel to death***

_*Half crying and half dying* STOP!- STOP!_

* * *

**Back to the Boys**

"Shit, what do we do now? No offense to you guys, but I have enough bastards who know my backstory already." Jason was prepared to shoot his way out of there, not that he could that is.

"Simple. We find a way out while those girls are gone or create an escape plan. And one of those 'bastards' is me, Todd."

The little Jaybird glared at Damian. "Well, how are we supposed to find a way out when the room has no fucking possible exits?!"

Tim joined the conversation. "Well, for one, we know that Angel and Darkseid can send us here and back to our timeline. Also, if and when they snap, whatever they want will come and go. They're only exit for now."

"What are you trying to say Replacement?"

"I'm 'Replacement'?"

"Um guys. Right now would be a disastrous time to fight. Besides what I think Timmy here is trying to say is that if we provoke or convince them to snap, then maybe they can send us home."

"I think Dickie is right. Terry, what do you think?"

McGinnis thought about it. It could work. We'd never know until we try the idea. Right when he was about to answer they heard screaming.

_STOP!- STOP!_

"Poor Angel."

"Agreed."

"Damn, she screams loudly."

"I think my ears are going deaf. This is seriously dist-"

"Don't you dare Grayson..."

"Sorry."

The screaming ceased. There was an awkward atmosphere hovering the boys.

"So..." Tim began to break the silence. "What do you think Ter?"

"I think we should give it a try."

Darkseid appeared and another video began.

**Sit back down guys! This is Damian's past.**

"Shit."

Dick noticed Angel wasn't there.

"Um... Where's Angel?"

**Recovering.**

She had a devilish smile plastered on her face. God, it was freaky. More freaky than Joker's signature grin. Each boy sat down with wide eyes and hesitation.

The plan won't commence for a while...

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Yes, the chapter for Feelin' Crash is coming out today!**

**And yes, Angel is recovering from a little paralyzation...**

**HOPEFULLY MUAHAHAHA!**

**Paralyzation brought to you by yours truly, Darkseid ;)**

**See you next time... IF THERE IS ONE!**


	3. Angel and Darkseid 'Talk' (Damian)

**OH MY GODS! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG**

**So the story is that Angel and I were actually in different parts of the world for summer break so it took us a while to put this together. Plus, where i was staying, the wi-fi would constantly knock off so when ever I tried to get on , it usually would go off. And I had one of the worst cases of writer's block EVER. So I kinda didn't touch this story for a while *Rubs neck nervously***

_So enjoy what we finally put together _

**DISCLAIMER: We ONLY own our devilish plots. Nothing else! (Maybe...) :3  
**

* * *

**Wait. Before we start... *Snaps***

Damien gasped and felt his face as his mask disappeared. "You shall-"

**Pay for that. I know. But will I?**

"...Just go on."

_Ha! Didn't expect the assassin's son to give up this easily. *Appears out of the shadows*_

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! The ASSASSIN'S SON!" Jason exploded, raging pretty hard.

***appears out of shadow*Angel! You fucking idiot. God, why do you keep giving away all the secrets?!**

_Because I feel like it! Also, this is payback for tazing me! *Makes an innocent smile*_

***Creepily dark voice*Well maybe I need to do it again *Smiles manically and appears out of shadows***

_*Automatically pales*_

***Smiles* That's what I thought. Now, shall we get on with the video before you ruin everything and I have to taze again?**

_*Pouts and sticks tongue at Darkseid*_

***Sighs and snaps* And we're rolling!**

*Both girls disappear*

_A dark hall fills the screen. The camera zooms in on the whirring and blinking lights of computers. The camera zooms in a little more, trying to focus on a blurry blue light. The blur reveals itself as a tall tube and a figure inside resembling a small boy._

The room was filled with the sounds of sharp gasp as the picture focused and the true contents were revealed.

_A dark haired woman stepped into the room with a concerned expression. She looked at the tube containing the organism._

Each boy (excluding Damian) glared at the screen and simultaneously yelled out, "TALIA!" Damian silently looks away from the screen, suddenly very interested in the floor.

_Slowly, she reaches out to touch the tube, wiping away the fog clouding the contents. A small boy is shown with strong resemblance to Talia, but some features like his dark hair and blue eyes stuck out. _

_She smiled, as if the child could acknowledge it. "I shall call you Damian. One day you will rule the world, with your father and I standing together once more." Slowly, darkness covered the screen, until it all disappeared._

Realization rippled through the room as the connection was made between the boy and Damian.

As the video faded out, the attention of each Robin gradually turned to Damian, who was still having a staring contest with the floor. Tim finally broke the silence, "Your mother is Talia Al Ghul?" he stated in disbelief.

Damian glared at him promising a painful death. He continued to stare down without another word.

**Woops. We forgot one part.**

_Don't you mean YOU forgot it?_

**Oh, shut up!**

_Grr..._

_The screen lit up again and this time showed Gotham Docks. A large, weird looking submarine was coming in and Batman was watching it approach. Slowly, he crept back into the shadows, glaring as it docked in the harbor. The opening at the top grew bigger, and a figure jumped out. _

Growls were heard across the room as a the view focused in.

_Talia walked down the dock, eyes scanning harbor, looking for a well-hidden bat. She smiled as she located him, perched above her. _

_"Bruce dear, we both know I know where you are." _

_Batman sighed as he flew down, "What do you want Talia?" _

_"Just to talk." She said, smirking and walking back to the sub. Hesitently, Batman followed._

_*Switch scene to inside submarine*_

_Talia walked slowly towards Bruce pulling him into a hug, trying to pull him out of his serious Batman-mode, but it clearly didn't work. _

_"Talia, what do you want." He said, slowly pushing her away. _

_She sighed "Deathstroke attacked the League of Shadows base. He killed my father and is coming after us."_

_The whites of Batman's cowl grew wide "Ra's is dead? But he seemed so..." _

_"Unbreakable? Like you?" she said, a hint of remorse trickling into her voice. _

_He chose to answer the question with one of his own "You said that Deathstroke is after us? Who is us?"  
_

_Talia walked towards the curtain and looked away from Bruce. " Not you and I. Me and our son"_

_She pulls the curtain apart, revealing a small boy, perhaps ten-years old, with jet black hair, and even darker eyes. _

_The boy walks with an air of confidence, strutting towards his biological father. He looks up and says,_

_"So you're Father. Well, I always imagined you taller."_

The video promptly faded to black.

Pin-drop silence filled the room. A snicker breaks the silence fills the room. All eyes turn to Jason, who looks like he's about to burst from laughter.

Damian glares, "Care to tell us what is _so _funny Todd?"

Jason lets out a long laugh, "The first time you met your father, that's all you had to say?" He said, smirking in the middle.

A eerie cackle filled the room, along with Dick toppling off the sofa, howling with laughter.

Terry cracks a smile, Tim let out a soft laugh and even Damian started smirking.

**Aw! Well isn't that cute? The Birdy boys are finally getting along. That is fanta-ACK! Angel,get the fuck off me right now!**

_Never! Or at least until you show it to me!_

**Do we need to fight again? Cuz you know I will!**

_I'd like to see you try! *Smirking*_

***A sly smile crosses her face*Well, if you insist... *Snaps***

_***Both girls pop into the room***_

All the Robins mouths drop open as they take in the sight of the two girls before them.

The shorter girl with black hair is clad in a white ninja outfit, with a black tool belt clinging to her waist. Her white mask cover her whole face, except for her short black hair and her intense brown eyes.

The other girl was slightly taller and dressed in a black uniform, similar to Death Stroke's mercenary costume but completely black. A familiar domino mask hid her eyes and her black hair was tied back. Two katana sheaths were strapped to her back and she seemed to be glaring at the other girl.

_The white ninja smirked and said, "Just show me Darkseid! Please?"_

**The assassin sighed, and shook her head."I swear to god Angel. You're my best friend, but I WILL NOT SHOW YOU!"**

_Angel spoke in a low voice, "We'll see about that." And she charged at Darkseid._

A sly smirk crossed Darkseid's face as she dodged the blow. She quickly unsheathed both her katanas and started slicing through the air.

Angel moved with fast reflexes, avoiding the swords, but also unable to reach into her belt for a weapon. She saw a small opening in Darkseid's attack and slipped through it, using her opponent's shoulders as a springboard for a double back flip.

She reached into her belt and threw a handful of small explosives at Darkseid. Darkseid narrowed her eyes and brought up her swords to deflect each bomb.

Darkseid, who had gotten tired of the useless fighting, aimed a low, but powerful kick towards her legs. Angel stumbled back, colliding with the floor. Darkseid pushed off the floor held her sword against Angel's neck.

_Angel raised both of her hand in defeat, "Alright, you don't have to show me."_

**Darkseid smirked, and held a hand out to her opponent. "Maybe in a little while."**

The birds stood shocked, wondering what the hell they were fighting about and how were they such good fighters.

Terry broke the ice, "Ok, now that that's sorted out, WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!"

_Angel frowned, "Oh, I was trying to get Darkseid to show me a story she's been working on, but she didn't want to."_

Tim was confused, "So do you always sort out small arguments through fighting or is that just a girl thing?"

_**Angle and Darkseid looked at each other and laughed, "Just us."**_

"Uh, what now? Can we leave now?"

The girls snapped once more and disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke.

**_Not yet boys! But don't worry, after Damian, it's Jason's turn next. _**

"Shit." The anti-hero began to sweat. "Uh, how far back are we talking?"

_Crime Ally back. That's how far. But don't worry, you were really cute as a kid._

**Oh, looks Angel's got a little crush on Jay-Bird *Smirking***

_*Blushing* Shut up! I do not. _

**You may not, but what about your OC that's BASED OFF YOU! HAHA! (1)**

_*Rolls eyes and insert sarcasm here* Just roll the damn video._

* * *

**(1) So in Angel's story Feelin' Crash (read it, it's really good), she had an OC named Vibes who we based off her.**

**_So again, we are really sorry about making you guys wait so long for a new chapter. But, thanks for hanging in there._**

**_So please review, constructive criticism is always appreciated and we'll join you next time in the next chapter of Robins United._**


	4. Troubled Past and Revived Birdies (Jason

Oh. My. Gods. SCHOOL IS STARTING NEXT WEEK! I feel like I'm excited to go but, also disappointed that summer is almost over. But, it feels like summer never even started...What? Oh well. That's life for ya!

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!

GET READY FOR THE JASON PETER TODD'S BACKSTORY!

DISCLAIMER: Unless we somehow buy DC NATION or Cartoon Network, I don't think any of us can own our favorite birdies (And Bat)

* * *

_Crime Ally back. That's how far. But don't worry, you were really cute as a kid._

_**Oh, looks Angel's got a little crush on Jay-Bird *Smirking***_

_*Blushing* Shut up! I do not._

_**You may not, but what about your OC that's BASED OFF YOU! HAHA! (1)**_

_*Rolls eyes and insert sarcasm here* Just roll the damn video._

_The screen flickered to life as a little blur became clear._

* * *

_The Batmobile was parked in front of a building in Crime Alley. Free for someone to steal it. And also free for someone to pay the price for doing so._

_And who else for that someone to be, Jason Todd. Ten years old. Lovely street clothes on. Holes here, dirt there and all that jazz. A silver wrench in his hands. Beautiful jet black hair and perfectly round dark green eyes._

**Darkseid decided to interrupt a great moment. "Wait. Speaking of eyes. Shouldn't we snap off his helmet?"**

_Angel really wanted to smack her. "I want to save those gorgeous eyes for last. And besides, he has another mask below. I find that...cute._

***Snickers* "Someone is obsessed~!"**

_"Grr...AM NOT! I swear to god either I'll be the death of you or you'll be the death of me. Or maybe both!"_

**Nahhh. You and I are to compatible to kill each other. Unless, you know, I get a very large, very violent posse beyond imagine.**

_*Raises eyebrow* "Really now? Where will you get that?"_

**"Oh~~! I have my sources." *Snickers once more***

_"You and your resources...I will never know...Continue!"_

_His green eyes sparkled as he was greeted with four famous rubbery tires, or in his case, money on the black market. After checking for the vigilantes, he quickly went to work unscrewing the tires. As he worked, he stayed cautious, constantly aware of his surroundings. But he wasn't trained well enough to see the looming shadow in the corner of the ally. Three tires down, and a few more cranks to go on the fourth. The shadow narrowes his eyes, and decides that enough is enough._

_"Stealing tires is a crime, you know."_

_The sudden voice from the shadows startled the young boy, but he quickly covered his stumble with a scowl. 'Well, time to go.' He thought, as he shot through the Bat's open legs. Jason dashed out of the ally, trying to escape the menacing bat. He sped though the darkened streets, not bothering to check behind him. He sped in the opposite discretion of his home, hoping to shake the vgilante off his trail._

_He turned back to check for the masked crime fighter and relived to find nothing but the open night. "You shouldn't allow your opponante to sneak up on you." The boy swiveled around, only to be greeted with the dark form of the feared Batman._

_Ever defiant, the boy held his ground, staring at the Bat straight in the eye-err, cowl. "And whadda gonna do 'bout it? Take meh to the Feds? They ain't do nothin' about some stupid kid."_

_The whites of his cowl narrowed at the young boy. Though imtimidated, Jason stood his ground against the fearless protecter's glare._

_"And what would you do with the four tires of the Batmobile?" He questioned, trying to squeeze answers out the young boy. He knew that a life of crime started young, but this boy couldn't be more than nine._

_The boy flashed a sly grin, "I'm surprised you didn't know. Any villain would pay big money to get a part of the famous 'Batmobile'. I was just tryin' to make an extra buck." Quietly he muttered to himself, 'Then I would have enough to pay for her stuff for a little over a year.'_

_Batman' eyes narrowed furthered, "How about you leave the tires here and I'll send someone to help you with 'her stuff' tomorrow." He said, hoping to lure the boy back home._

_The boy wasn't fooled. "And how do I know that yur gonna come back? I ain't gonna make an open deal." Batman inwardly chuckled at the boy. He was street smart at least. Bats sank to the ground and placed a sleek black batarang on the ally stone. "When my 'associate' shows tomorrow, just give this to him." Jason stepped forward with a lopsided grin. " I'll hold ya to it Bats" he said with a mock salute and headed back down the ally._

The five birds sat in silence, surprised at young Jason's antics.

_Beautiful! Just plain beautiful!_

***Snickers* And you said you didn't have a crush on him**

_*Blushing* Like your obsession with Richard. *Wriggles eyebrows*_

**_*Snorts* At least I didn't draw a picture of him during Spanish last year._**

_Hey! That was one time, and you know you wanted to do it too! Besides, you promised to let me have a little fun with the story._

**Alright, but only cuz your birthday's coming up.**

Yay! So can I start the next clip? *Makes puppy dog eyes*

***Sighs* Sure.**

_Yay_!

_A quiet, still body lay on the floor of an old abandoned ware house. The figure struggled to move his body backwards, pushing his handcuffed arms to the floor. Pulling his legs to his heaving chest, he brought his hands forward through the small space, an amazing feat for a norma person, but an easy task for a beginning cuntorshinist. The broken and bloody form and Jason Peter Todd rose, costume torn and a mask with the whites gone. He tried reaching for his communicator to call Batman when he heard a faint ticking nosie. He turned around to see a bomb, counting down with less than a minute left. Jason sighed, knowing that even if his adoptive father was on the way, there wasn't enough time. He accepted his fate as the timer counted down from ten._

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_0_

Pin- drop silence fills the room as the warehouse burst into a firery explosion.

Dick could barely contain his anger and sadness as he saw the man he was just considering to be a cool older brother get blasted into oblivion.

Tim, Damian, and Terry regarded the video with sadness, but also kind of relived that they knew the real story if Jason's death. Bruce had never mentioned it and Dick had always avoided the subject. Jason, however, always said that all he remembered was that dying hurt like a bitch and he did not recommened it. But the Jason on the couch looked like he remembered every single detail.

Dick finally couldn't stand it. " I don't get it!" He contained the urge to throw a batarang at whoever was responsible for this. " Who killed you? And if they did, how are you still here?"

_That, my friends, is precisely what the next video is about._

**Sure, why don't we all just THROW AWAY THE FUCKING SUSPENSE I WAS BUILDING UP!**

_There's no need to start spazzing out about it now. Anyway~~_

_Four men clad in black moved silently through the shadows, carrying a strangely wrapped person on top._

_"Drop it in carefully. We don't want any more damage done to the body." A voice called out from the sides, guiding the men to drop the wrapped man into a pit, oozing with some sort of green liquid._

_As the body was fully submerged beneath the green liquid, an earpircing scream tore through the room. A hand shot out from the pit, trying to crawl back to the surface. The body struggled towards the edge of the chasm, weakly hauling itself out of the abyss. The shadow walked over to the struggling form and helped him out of the glowing liquid._

_"Br...Bru...Bruce?" A garbled voice left the husk. The shade smiles " No, but I doubt you'll want to see him after he let you die."_

_The husk didn't like that. He rages out in a flurry of kicks and punches. He picks up a discarded sword, adding quick burst of metal to the series of blows. Finally, within a few moments, the crazy rush of fighting was over and all that was left was a broken Jason standing over four near dead bodies._

_"Bruce didn't let me die, the crazy son of a bitch killed me. And don't ever say that again, unless you have a death wish."_

As the video faded out, a faint crying noise could be heard. Two puffs of smoke appeared, one black and one white.

_*With tears in her eyes* Oh Sweet Mother Teresa on the roof of a Mercedes Benz, that was beautiful!*Runs over to give Jason a hug*_

***Aims a swipe kick at her legs and knocks her over* God I swear, you must really have a problem or something. The boy just saw himself die and then come back to life, give him some space.**

_*Pouts* But..._

"Hey! Who are you calling a boy? I'm older then you!" Jason calls, extremely furious Archie weak these girls made him look.

_*Sighs* Get used to it. She does it to me ever though I'm the older one._

"Um, since you're here, can we go now? I promised Nightwing I'd visit the Titan's Tower and he might have a spazz attack if Ravager tried to kill Beastboy again." Tim's shy voice spoke up from the couch.

***Gasps loudly*Oh my God! We should totally bring_ him_ here!**

_*Also gasps loudly* Oh my God! Yes! Completely! Absolutely! Positively! That's so freaking asterous! Why didn't we do that earlier?_

"Uh, who are you bringing?" Terry asked, wanting to know who else who's go through this pain with them.

***Grins demonicly*Just trust me. You all know him very we'll, especially you.*Points to Richard***

And once again, a bright light fills the room.

* * *

Yay! Finally done! Sorry that this took so long but shit happens. Anyway, I have a very important to say *Gets up and stands on a table* IT IS ANGEL'S BIRTHDAY AND I WANT YOU TO ALL WISH HER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY IN REVIEWS! Thank you. I will try to update faster, but I probably won't

Please review people!

~Darkseid


	5. HiatusAgain

OH MY GOD! It has been forever since I updated! I'M SO SORRY! I wish I had updated earlier, but due to unfortunate circumstances, all of my documents have been deleted :( I really hate to say this, but I most likely will not be updating for a while. Soooooooooooooooooooorry! When everything has been sorted out and I can get my stuff back together, the first thing I will do is update!

A big shout-out to my partner on this account, Angel, and my other best friend, KeyzRule.

A another big shout-out to everyone who has stuck with me so far!


End file.
